Tu Recuerdo
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: A veces los malos momentos solo deben quedar como un recuerdo.. mi querida Lucy, yo soy tu guardian y me encargare de que él nunca vuelva a ponerte una mano encima.. o bueno quizas las ironias de la vida se me adelanten pero apesar de todo siempre te cuidare. Hay veces en las que solo quiero huir pero él me lo impide, Loke, mi amado leon.. LoLu - !LEMMON¡


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se que no tengo excusas y que esto es totalmente loco, pero les pido que lo lean, es buena :)**

**.**

**.**

**TU RECUERDO**

_**POV LOKE**_

Y allí estaba la misma escena, tu cabellera rubia y brillante como el sol era sujetada y jalada por sus manos bronceadas con marcas de un entrenamiento estricto... tu solo le habias reclamado el porque de estar rodeado de tantas mujeres y el había reaccionado como siempre lo hacia... Lucy, mi amor eterno ¿Cómo dejas que te haga esto? ¿Cómo permites que te dañe tan abiertamente? ¿Por qué me dejas ser solo el testigo de tu sufrido amor? ¿Porque no quieres que detenga toda esta escena tan rutinaria?

**-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy-**dijo negando con la cabeza y acercándose a tu rostro con el enojo hasta por sus poros, tu rostro solo mostraba miedo de él-**¿cuantas veces te he dicho que frente a mis amigas no?-**reprochó el hombre alto, porte de semental, cabellera rosácea y desordenada, sonrisa de galante sin control y confiado, los musculos tras su playera eran la fuerte prueba de ser un bombero nato.

**-N-Natsu...-**susurraste a duras penas, mientras veias como las mujeres ignoraban tu dolor, se que por dentro suplicabas por ayuda... pero no a mi.. ¿Porque no a mi?-**me h-haces daño-o..**

**-¿Quieres que te suelte?-**dijo con un tono que notificaba alguna trampa, tu lo notaste.. yo lo note..-**vale, te suelto-**y sin pensarlo, sin remordimiento te lanzo a la piscina para luego voltearse e imaginar que nada paso, camino ligeramente hasta donde se encontraban sus "amigas" y sentandose con ellas ignoro por completo la pequeña "escena"

**-Kyaaaahhh-**fue lo ultimo que dijiste para luego caer de espaldas al agua y hundirte logrando salir a flote con mucho esfuerzo y tratar en vano mantenerte, sufrias y él seguia haciendose el loco..

Corrí a tu rescate, como siempre lo hacia, y vi de reojo la ira que Natsu me lanzaba con su mirada, sus ojos fijos en mi por un momento para luego bufar con desgano y seguir con su coquetería. Ese idiota además de causarte dolor se atrevia a tener celos porque me acercaba a ti... porque era yo quien te consolaba luego de que él jugara contigo como le placía..

**-Lucy ¡Por Dios!-**grite asustado y desesperado al recordar que no sabias nadar ya que siempre tuviste miedo de morir ahogada...¿ironía donde? Y, sin importarme nada me lanzo al agua, al diablo que lleve puesto un traje, eres mi vida...

Logre llegar a tiempo y tu inmediatamente te aferraste a mi, sentia tus manos clavarse en mi cuerpo pero el dolor que sentia era tan efímero comparado con el que tu sentias por él..

**-L-Loke...-**susurraste asustada, desesperada y por ultimo triste, tus ojos lloraban por frustración y agachando la mirada decidiste disfrazar tus lagrimas con gotas de agua-**Loke...-**repetiste más calmada para luego recostarte en mi hombro y sollozar en silencio.

/-/-/-/-/

**-¡Ya lo sé!-**gritaste exasperada, bufaste y agachaste la mirada rendida, estabas parada frente a mi, temblaste levemente al recordar lo que siempre supiste y que te empeñas en negar-**lo sé... es solo que... no puedo..**

**-¡Si puedes! ¡Le temes eso es todo!-**grite la tipica frase en la típica discusión luego de algún maltrato suyo hacia ti, suspire agotado y me senté en mi cama ya que estábamos en mi departamento, estaba cansado de que no entendieras.. no, estaba cansado de nunca poder hacer nada-**lo siento, no vine a regañarte...**

**-Viniste a cuidarme-**sonreíste levemente y como sueles hacer te acercaste a mi y me abrazaste para luego darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla, mi corazon latió a mil al sentir tu suave tacto... siempre fuiste delicada-**yo..yo si quiero.. pero él es mas fuerte y siempre me pone la excusa de su familia y bueno.. yo..**

**-Tu le crees-**dije terminando lo que pasaba por su mente y afirmando una triste verdad, no queria que tu siguieras culpandote y torturandote al recordar algo como aquello... la acerque un poco más a mi, ella se volvia tan frágil luego de algún golpe suyo que me daba miedo que se apartara de mi, me daba miedo que al estar lejos se quebrara y nadie estuviera cerca para recomponerla...

**-Te quiero muchísimo-**esas palabras... si supieras que lograban quebrarme y reconstruirme al mismo tiempo, que hacias que mi ser se elevara en las nubes para luego caer de golpe a la realidad... las estupida y cruda realidad. Y tu te aferras a mi, sentándote en mi regazo y envolviéndome con tus piernas y brazos, escondiendo tu rostro en mi cuello y derramaste algunas lagrimas traicioneras que al parecer no acataron tu orden de no salir más. Eras tu, siempre fuiste tu, aun cuando lloras, aun cuando piensas que el mundo te da la espalda.. siempre seras tu. Pero me agrada más cuando sonries, cuando te ries, cuando susurras sonrojada alguna cosa.. cuando eres tu libremente...

Puedo sentir todo tu ser junto al mio y me maldigo en voz baja por ser tan cobarde de no poder decirte lo que siento, tener que seguir aguantando las ganas de llevarte lejos, conmigo.. una vez lo intente ¿recuerdas? lo único que consegui fue que me ignoraras por dos días.. dos largos y eternos días. Cuando al fin supe de tu crei que lloraria por el telefono pero creo que al final aguante más ¿No te das cuenta que me hieres? ¿No te das cuenta que me llenas de ilusiones? ¿No te das cuenta que te amo más que a mi propia vida?

¡Que me importa! Son estos momentos los que me dan fuerzas a seguir... porque ahora, justo ahora tu eres mia y solo mia.. porque justo en este momento tu me buscas a mi, me necesitas a mi y solo ries por mi, solo yo te saco nuevamente esa sonrisa que nunca debiste de haber dejado de mostrar...

Y como otras veces te recuestas mas en mi logrando echarme por completo en la cama y tu aun encima mio sollozas ocultando tu rostro en mi pecho y del mismo modo, poco a poco, te conviertes en pequeña y te refugias en mis brazos.. con paciencia y acariciando tu espalda te coloco a mi costado y te escondo en mis brazos mientras tu aun evitando verme sueltas todo tu dolor a este único testigo que le duele serlo pero que nunca dejara de serlo... este testigo condenado a ver pero no hacer..

Puedo aspirar tu dulce aroma que sin importar nada prevalece en mi mente y en mi corazón, acaricio tu cabeza y atrayéndote de la cintura te acerco más a mi, para poder sentirme mejor y tu como siempre dejas que te trate como si fueras mia... ambos nos necesitabamos, solo que tu nunca lo ves.

**-¿Hasta cuando?-**susurro viéndote dormir aun con una lagrimas en tu mejilla... en mis brazos ella se muestra débil y quebrada pero cuando lo ve a él..tu.. te iluminas... solo con unas mentiras logra cautivar tu corazón y te llena solo de promesas vacias.. en sus brazos tu juras que nunca volvera a pasar pero es una mentira tan obvia como que yo no te amo desde mi despertar hasta mi dormir..

Lloro en silencio por que la verdad es que... soy un egoísta.. es tanta mi necesidad de ti que ya hasta espero que ese idiota te haga sufrir para que vengas a mis brazos y me permitas, una vez mas, sentir que eres mia y que yo soy tuyo.. aun que eso, creo, ya lo sabes perfectamente..

_**POV LUCY**_

Al abrir los ojos, el sol me molesta pero al acostumbrarme a la luz veo tu rostro sereno, tan angelical y soñador.. pero encuentro unas cuantas lagrimas que delatan su secreto.. le sonrio con ternura aun sabiendo que no me ve y, como siempre, le limpio su secreto para que el siga pensando que nunca lo supe, luego deposito un sutil beso en tus labios, sabes... yo también tengo un secreto. Es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar, te amo, pero no puedo.. no debo. Amo que me cuides, amo saber que eres mio... porque lo se, no soy tonta pero él.. Natsu.. fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusion, mi primer hombre y ahora no puedo salir de sus garras... me tiene en sus manos.

Su recuerdo ha dejado marcado con fuego mi corazon y ahora jura que soy de su propiedad, que le pertenezco hasta el final de mis dias, que él como mi "dragon" no permitira que algo suyo sea de otro..

Loke... si supieras que cuando duermes te beso, que cuando te busco es porque busco tu cariño y busco sentir que por un momento yo soy tuya y con ello no sufro... quiero todo de ti. Quiero despertar en tus brazos y saber que todos los dias al verte es un día lleno de cariño, aprecio, comprension, risas, alegria... amor. Con cansancio y depresión me alejo de tus brazos y me voy a mi tortura.. a mi tortura auto impuesta..

/-/-/-/-/

**-¿Se puede saber donde diablos estabas?-**gruño casi como un grito cargado de odio, sus ojos destilaban fuego de odio-**¿otra vez con ese idiota? ¿sabes que lo puedo matar cierto? ¿Lo sabes bien no?**

Volviste a amenazarme... y esa es otra razón por la que no puedo ir a los brazos de mi pelinaranja amado.. el temor de que te haga daño me causa escalofríos.. Lo intentaste.. una vez intentaste sacarme de mi infierno pero él, Natsu logro encontrarnos, me amenzo.. tuve que entregarme a él a pesar del dolor que me acarreo por lo enojado que estaba pero logre que tu, mi amada estrella en la oscuridad, estuvieras a salvo... convencerlo de dejarme hablar contigo fue dificil.. DOS DIAS, dos dias sin ti.

**-Recuerda y recuérdalo bien ¡Eres mia!-**gritaste mientras me agitabas de los hombros, ya parecias perder la cordura pero sabes.. yo tambien puedo perderla..

**-¡Pero tu no eres mío!-**explote empujándolo con enojo y fastidio, te mire fijamente a los ojos conociendo que eso a veces te llegaba a intimidar y tu simplemente me miraste a los ojos... como siempre..

Estabas sorprendido, espantado y luego de procesarlo todo.. las lagrimas salen y me abrazas buscando refugio, caes en cuenta de tu error, de mi dolor, de tu falta grave...y como un niño pidiendo perdón por una travesura buscas el perdon entre mis brazos..

**-L-Lo siento Luce...-**y otra vez ese apodo,aquel que me pusiste cuando eramos mejores amigos... y para colmo dices las misma palabras de todas las veces al rendirte en tu equivocación-**sabes que mi padre nos abandono, mi madre me vendía para conseguir dinero ¡demonios deje de ser virgen a los 11! y no porque quisiera ni conociera...-**y allí lograba quebrarme y convencerme ¿Tanto abuso a un niño? ¡Era su propia madre! Él sin duda estaba dañado emocionalmente.. y claramente psicologica mente.

**-Ya, ya tranquilo..-**lo arrope con mis brazos, escondiendolo de su culpa y conciencia-**no debi gritarte de ese modo..-**lo abrase mas fuerte y me senté en el suelo mientras tu te recostabas en mis piernas... otra razón más por la que no podía... yo era la única que te veía débil, que cubria tu llanto, que conocía tu pasado y trataba de hacértelo olvidar y superar..

Luego de eso te convertias en el Natsu que conoci... el que me enamoro... el Natsu atento, cariñoso, amable, gracioso, sobre-protector, juguetón.. como un niño, me llevabas al cine, a comer helado. Cocinabamos algo en casa mientras nos reiamos y disfrutabamos nuestra mutua compañia, antes de dormir siempre me pedias que te leyera un libro escrito por mi.. y asi era toda la semana... hasta que llegaba el viernes, allí todo cambiaba y volvías a ser el pedante mujeriego.. y te convertias en esa bestia que yo tanto temia... realmente nunca supe como Loke sabia en donde estaba pero agradecia a los cielos que llegara siempre a salvarme.. temporalmente...

/-/-/-/-/

**-¿A que la fiesta no esta genial?-** dijo bebiendo su quinta botella, me habia llevado a una discoteca, estaba guapo, una camisa negra con pantalones formales gris oscuro.

**-S-Si pero creo que deberias dejar de tomar, eres tu quien conduce-**dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon, buscaba que entraras en el Natsu de ayer.. en vano diria yo..

**-Dejame, mujer...-**dijo fastidiado y alejandose con su botella, se acerco a unos sofas y se sentó en el, suspire agotada sabia para donde terminaria todo esto pero no me permitiria rendirme sin antes luchar un poco más...

Lo seguí y me sente a su lado... volteo a mirarme y en sus ojos notaba su siguiente faceta.. ahora venia su lado picaro.

**-Luce.. hoy estas muy sexy ¿por qué no vamos al baño y jugamos un ratito?-**decia casi en un susurro mientras me besaba el cuello y acariciaba mis piernas, sin discreción alguna, sin pudor.. o sin pensar en mi.

**-N-Natsu la gente nos ve-**dije sintiendo la mirada de ciertas personas curiosas, lo que hacia sonrojarme de la verguenza. Queria con todas mis fuerzas que alguien viniera e hiciera un hoyo en el agujero para poder huir...

**-¡Oh vamos! El celeste te sienta excelente..-**mientras me acercaba mas a él de la cintura, estaba por decirme algo más cuando su vista se desvia de mi a una pelinegra que lo miraba y lo incitaba.

Ante esto, trato de llamar su atencion, lo agarro del rostro, lo beso pero él sigue con la vista fija en ella. Ya harto se aleja de mi en casi un empujon y se levanta con la idea de irse pero yo me levanto con él y lo tomo del brazo, él logra safarse de mi agarre y alza la mano con intencion de abofetearme... nadie.. nadie lo ve, todos lo ignoran... nadie me ayudara.. otra vez el mundo dejara que mis buenas intenciones terminen devolviendome dolor...

**-¡BASTA!-**ruge alguien y lo veo.. su cabellera naranja alborotada, su traje negro de camisa blanca y sus gafas azulinas..Loke aparece como un leon y ruge con furia, doy un leve gracias al cielo porque llegara pero piso tierra y me acuerdo del peligro-**estoy harto de verte golpearla.**

**-Loke...-**susurro asustada y antes de que Natsu le haga algo, lo jalo y desaparecemos entre la multitud. Al voltear la vista no veo ninguna cabellera rosacea por lo que se que no nos seguira por ahora... aun asi corro con la sangre corriendome a mil por hora.

Ya estando en el estacionamiento recobro la respiracion y sin mirarle a la cara le pido que me lleve a mi departamento. En el trayecto hubo un silencio incomodo, no lo queria mirar pero sabia que eso estaba mal, lo estaba hiriendo... es solo que.. no puedo perdonar que se arriesgara de esa manera, Natsu podria hacerle algo y seria todo mi culpa.. no, él debe desaparecer de mi vida.. o nose, me tiene en su palma de la mano pero aun asi no lo ve.. Loke.. te amo tanto.. y aun asi no notas mi amor y adoración a ti...

Ya en mi departamento, para ser precisos en la puerta el sujeta levemente mi muñeca y hace que lo mire a los ojos, noto arrepentimiento y dolor..

**-Lucy.. yo..-**trata de disculparse pero por su desesperacion y confusion veo que no puede hablar y solo traga grueso, agacha la mirada como si fuera un niño que acaba de pensar que no lo quieren..

**-No.. no te preocupes-**y acaricio su mejilla.. tan suave y calida..

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.. esos ojos castaños que saben todo de mi.. al mirarlo veo confusion, dolor, desesperacion, preocupacion y por sobre todas las cosas, sobre toda esas mescolanza... amor..

Ya no podia, no podia aguantar mas, era ya mucho tiempo ocultandolo, lentamente, teniendo que ponerme de puntas, me acerco a su rostro, nuestros alientos se mezclan.. puedo oir su palpitar acelerado, aun con la vista en sus ojos noto mayor confusion pero aparece en estos un brillo que nunca habia visto antes.. sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojo haciendolo ver adorable.. sus manos divagan sin saber que hacer y su respiracion se ve acompasada con la mia...

_**POV LOKE**_

Y alli estaba ella tan fragil, con la mirada oculta por su cabello, tenia tantas ganas de alzar ese rostro y decirle que es tan hermosa que nunca deberia ocultarlo pero una vez más debo de controlarme y simplemente dejar que ella haga algo o diga algo.. Entonces ella alza la mirada, una mirada decidida, fuerte, voraz.. como diciendome que algo ya no podia ser más.. acaricia mi rostro suavemente, con cariño y yo siento que me derrito ante su solo tacto.. ¿por qué? Me confunden sus acciones siendo que luego dice otras... pero al final se que quien se confunde soy yo, ella solo busca proteccion, ella.. no me... no me ama. Me desespero ¿por qué tanto dolor? ¿Por qué ella sufre tanto? ¿Por qué la amo tanto?

Entonces esa decision que habia visto hace nuevamente presencia y un brillo nuevo aparece, haciendo que me sorprenda y confunda.. la veo acercarse a mi rostro, ponerse de puntillas.. siempre tan adorable... y aun confundido por lo que hace, no porque no sepa sino porque nose si solo es mi imaginacion, me desespera saber que posiblemente este bajo una jugarreta de mi locura, mi locura hacia ella sin embargo no puedo alejarme ¿porque? porque la amo con cada poro de mi cuerpo y por ello me mantengo donde estaba a la espera de confirmar mi locura o ver si en verdad existió alguien que oyó mis suspiros por ella y ahora me concede el deseo de tenerla para mi.

Se acerca tan lentamente que tiemblo, siento que mi corazon saldra en cualquier momento de mi pecho, mis mejillas arden y me siento avergonzado de lo inmaduro que puedo parecer con solo tenerla cerca.. nose donde colocar mis manos ¿y si me equivoco?

Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa ademas de satisfacion, llegan a mi sus labios.. Ese dulce nectar que anhele por años, esa textura suave que ni en mi imaginacion se sentiria asi, esa valentia que yo nunca pude tener para hacerlo pero por sobretodo y lo que hizo que yo perdiera mi auto-control fue esa pasion, ese amor, ese cariño que transmitia con solo un mover de su boca... claramente yo lo correspondo teniendo que soltar el aire retenido de mis pulmones por la presion de no saber.

Estalle en mil sensaciones, mi mundo quedo fuera y lo unico que tenia era a ella ¿dije que perdi el control? Si, pues con todas mis fuerzas la tome por la cintura la pegue a mi cuerpo, la acorrale entre mis brazos y profundice un beso que jamas pense podria darle o darme. Sus labios se movian con una agilidad digna de una diosa, acaricie su cabello que nunca antes lo habia sentido como ahora, su cintura perfecta, encajaba con mis brazos. Ella me tenia sujeto del cuello, aun de puntitas y yo sin medirme la alce entre mis brazos y la hice girar conmigo.. la felicidad me embriagaba... ¡Al fin! Al fin seria solo para mi, no mas daño, no mas lagrimas, no mas dolor de verla con alguien que no la merece.

Ella se separo un poco agitada, ambos estabamos exhaustos por ese beso que nos arrebato el aire, nos miramos fijamente: ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo adorable, yo con una sonrisa enorme para que viera mi satisfaccion de tenerla entre mis brazos.. supongo que igual de sonrojado por su leve risa risueña.

**-Creo que era algo que ambos esperabamos-**dijo sutilmente, dulcemente.. como una melodia acompañada de una sonrisa leve.. como el dibujo de un cometa.

**-Espere años... pero si esto es un sueño, por favor nunca quiero despertar es más, mataría al que me despertase-**confese un poco atolondrado para luego terminar algo cohibido por parecer desesperado, sin embargo su risita de niña buena hizo que me olvidara de eso-**¿cuanto tiempo?-**no pude evitar dudar, no pude evitar querer comprobar que esto es una alucinación y que ahora mismo estoy con una camisa de fuerza en un manicomio-**¿cuanto tiempo que llevas sintiendo esto?**

**-Mucho.. demasiado tiempo-**confeso bajando la mirada.. no pude ocultar mi sorpresa y la aprete con fuerza, ella alzo la cabeza alarmada más yo solo suspire y le di un corto beso para que supiera que no estaba enojado-**no podia... él.. me tenia amenzada.. sentia que si cumplia mi capricho él.. se enojaria y me dejaria.**

**-¿Crees que soy un capricho?-**espete con dolor y frustracion, quise apartarla pero ella me sujeto fuerte y se escondio en mi pecho.

-**NO, jamas.. ese era mi pensamiento antes.. ese dia.. cuando me trataste de llevar lejos de él yo.. lo comprendi todo-**su voz sonaba opaca sin embargo al mencionar su descubrimiento sono con una pizca de esperanza-**no pense que me corresponderias pues.. yo..llevaba tiempo sin mostrarte más que un cariño falso.. pense que ese amor ya se estaria extinguiendo.**

**-¿Como extinguir algo que tu avivas con solo mirarme?-**dije sonriendole dulcemente-**no podria, aunque lo intentara, aunque me fuera a otro continente.. si veo tus ojos, si siento tu prescencia o escucho tu voz, mi corazon se altera y yo me altero.. ¿como apagar algo que tu siempre mantuviste encendido?**

**-Loke..-**dijiste sorprendida, tu alma parecio volver a tu cuerpo y con suma jovialidad me sonreiste-**Te amo tanto...**

Mis ojos salieron de orbita, solo veia tu rostro, tan sincero.. esas palabras que se calaron hasta mis huesos y quedaron grabadas en ellas.. y una vez más pierdo el control te cargo entre mis brazos y tu te sujetas de mi cintura con tu piernas, te beso infinitas veces, tus mejillas, tu frente, tu nariz, tu boca.. estallo en carcajadas mientras te meto en tu casa aun cargada y de una patada cierro esa puerta que por ahora no quisiera verla abierta.

Y tu te ries juvenil quizas porque tengo fuerzas para seguir teniendote entre mis brazos o quizas por la sorpresa de mi reaccion un tanto exagerada al escuchar esas magicas palabras.

**-TE AMO-**le grite con amor, con ilusión, con toda mi alma-**Te amo demasiado..**

Sin esperar respuesta o plática la acuesto en el sofa y la beso, desesperado, emocionado, con las energias renovadas luego de una larga batalla.. Y ella me corresponde igual de desesperada, como si quisieramos comernos juntos.

Sus manos, traviesas, recorren mi torso, mi espalda, todo, luego al sentir que sobra me quita la chaqueta. Yo como ella no puedo evitar tocarla, sentirla.. su cintura perfecta, su piel suave como la porcelana, y con mayor deseo sus pechos.. ella suelta un leve gemido y yo pierdo la cordura ¿tenia alguna? No ya la habia desechado, y al igual que ella siento que esta de más ese tonto vestido que solo atrae miradas de chusmas que nunca la tendran (yo personalmente me encargare de que lo entiendan).

**-Loke..-**susurra angelicalmente-**creo.. que.. seria más.. comodo.. arriba..**

Sonrio entre sus labios y una vez más la cargo pero esta vez al estilo matrimonial y corro como si dependiera mi vida ello, hasta su cuarto.

Ella rie emocionada, sus mejillas siguen rojas, sus labios estan levemente hinchados por el arrebatado beso que nos dimos, yo rio al igual que ella como un chicuelo de 18 que esta por tener la mejor noche de su vida con el amor de su vida. Al entrar(de una patada) cierro la puerta con los pies y encuentro todo en penumbras... la mejor noche.. ella examina su habitacion ¿hace cuanto no va ahi? Ella vivia con él por lo que a su departamento solo va cuando necesita algo limpio o para poner las cosas en orden. Tenia un gato, Happy, pero me lo dio a mi porque a Natsu no le cai el gato o viceversa.

**-Mucho tiempo...-**susurraste, yo te puse de pie para que pudieras seguir contemplando eso que dejaste.

Caminas un poco y te detienes, me volteas a ver y sonries, me acerco a ti porque mi corazon me lo grita y ahora si tengo la libertad de tomarte de la mano.. de sujetar tu nuca y juntar nuestras frentes... tanta paz...

**-Te amo tanto-**repito como loco, creeme nunca me cansare de decirtelo-**soñe tanto por esto.**

**-Yo lo desee tanto tiempo..-**dijiste igual de embelesada por el ambiente-**pero ya era hora de que todo fuera como tenia que ser..-**luego frunciste el ceño, angustiada.

Te bese para quitarte ese peso, si alguien debiera cargar con los problemas seria yo, tu no.. nunca. El beso era lento, con amor, con dulzura y una pasión latente. Poco a poco nos acercamos a tu cama y con la misma delicadeza te deposito en ella, llenandote de besos para que no sintieras el cambio... como si todo fuera un flujo de agua.

Tus manos me acarician y las mias a ti. Tu cuerpo que por tanto tiempo desee probar ahora era degustado por mi boca y tu, siendo tan inocente pretendes cubrir tu hermosura, sin embargo yo con una sonrisa te hago entender que no hay porque ocultarlo. Al notar que mis caricias te gustan vas soltando con tu angelical voz esos ruidos que logran enloquecerme, y sin querer quedarte atras juegas y buscas hallar cada parte de mi ser.

Yo siento todo tan nuevo y a la vez tan familiar que no puedo evitar sonreir ante aquello. La ropa era lo de menos, el celeste siempre fue tu color pero ahora el blanco con amarillo era mi preferido. Tu piel era porcelana, levemente teñida por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, tu cabello esta desparramado dando en ti un toque angelical y seductor que me destruia de tanto palpitar mi corazon. Tan suave, tan perfecta.. tu siempre te quejaste de tu peso.. no entiendo.. eres perfecta asi como te veo ¿Dices necesitar dieta? Pff patrañas te veo y quiero gritar: HERMOSA.

En cambio tu tocas mi cuerpo como si fuera algo caliente.. ¿o es que lo que tocas lo dejas caliente? Sin embargo tus caricias son tan suaves y perfectas para mi que quisiera que nunca pararas.

Con un susurro me pides continuar y yo siempre a tus ordenes, sigo con mi descubrimiento.. ¿dentro de ti sera tan caliente como por fuera lo muestra? Aun con temor de que esto fuera un sueño te miro a los ojos y tu agitada pero a la vez serena me sonries y besando mi frente me pides que siga. Tus suaves piernas me rodean y yo me coloco en un lugar que antes me era prohibido. Todo tu ser era caliente..

Lento, pausado, dulce.. entrar en ti me era embriagante.. jamas me cansaria de estar aqui ¿como es que esto no lo aprecio él? Me moleste al pensar en eso.. ella debia ser mia.. no.. Ya era mia, nadie más podria tener esto que era tan sublime.

Al entrar por completo fui yo quien tiro un ronco sonido, casi gutural.. eras tan ideal para mi.. escuchar tu propia exclamacion de placer hace que yo quiera más.. pero el amor puede con el deseo. Primero lento.. suave y delicado. Te miro a los ojos y tu me mantienes la mirada, de vez en vez cierras los ojos queriendo reprimir algo que yo quiero escuchar.

En una de esas entro con mayor fuerza y más a fondo y tu sueltas ese deseado sonido.

**-Ahhh...-**mi ser tiembla y se que tu tambien.. todo yo es envuelto por ti y un calor nuevo me llena..

Tu pareces agotada.. respiras entrecortada pero aun asi me miras... yo solo te beso pero con mayor pasion.. todo se vuelve más rapido, queria más y más de ti.

Ahora ya no te ocultas... te dejas llevar y yo tambien.

**-Ahhh.. Loke...**

**-Lucy...**

Ambos nos dejamos llevar y seguimos nuestro ritmo, tan sincronizado.. ¿tan unidos estabamos? Aunque para que seguir pensando, estoy contigo en algo que crei nunca pasaria...

/*/*/*/*/

Luego de mucha pasion (realmente nose cuanto tiempo paso) Yo ya estaba agotandome, tu parecias estar aguantando... tuviste varias otras oleadas de calor.. me sentia con el ego en alto al saber aquello pero ahora me estaba tocando a mi...

Tu de una te subiste encima mio y me miraste de una manera que me agito y removio el cerebro.. parecias tan sexy y depredadora.. ¿ahora era yo la presa? Tus movimientos eran... indescriptibles, lamentablemente era yo quien gritaba ahora, te sentia al 100% no habia manera de que tu no me envuelvas.. la vista era espectacular, tu pecho agitado subia y bajaba.. muy erotico.. Y en un momento dado, te encorvaste y sujetandote de la cabecera de tu cama aceleraste las embestidas.. y en un grito de extremo placer nosotros dos nos fundimos en amor...

**-Creo..que.. ya.. no puedo más-**dijiste a duras mientras de desplomabas encima mio.. aun dentro tuyo...

_**POV LUCY**_

No podia creer, sus manos dejaban necesidad en mi piel, su sonrisa era celestial, todo el irradiaba una luz muy parecida a las estrellas que veo cuando necesito paz porque no puedo dormir... Tenerlo dentro era tan indescriptible y placentero que queria más y más...

Cuando me subi en él solo pensaba en hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo sentia cuando él me tenia abajo.. escuchaba esos susurros, esos ronquidos y me alimentaba de pasion y lujuria.. sin embargo yo ya no podia más y con toda la fuerza que me quedaba logre hacerlo mucho más rapido y a la vez cumpli con lo que queria.. que ambos terminaramos juntos tan erotica velada.

Cuando termine en su pecho estaba muy agitada, sin fuerzas sin embargo pude sentir lo calido que era ese lugar.. era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido alli.. y todo este juego de deseo fuera un abrazo por haberme perdido tanto tiempo.

Él me acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda, dejandome más necesitada cuando su mano terminaba en otra parte... Gire mi cabeza y en la noche lucia con todo su esplendor la Luna, enorme, brillante... Ella ahora era nuestra testigo, lo habia visto todo y lucia un brillo que nunca habia veria igual.. era como si festejara nuestra union..

**-Eres ese pedazo del cielo que queria-**dice Loke un poco agitado pero con mucho amor-**siempre que miraba las estrellas era como mirar tu sonrisa, brillas tanto como el Luna pero irradias un calor unico del Sol... Eres el cielo en el que me pierdo todos los dias.**

**-Y tu eres mi guardian de dia y noche, fuerte y voraz como un leon.. eres la Luz en la oscuridad en la que vivia..-**dijo ahora yo mirandolo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentia.

Lenta y delicadamente me depositó en la cama y escondiendose entre mis brazos recosto su cabeza en mi pecho, me abrazo de la cintura y presiono fuerte, envolvio sus piernas con las mias y nos cubrio con la sabana.

Parecia un gatito ahora, fragil, debil y adorable.. podria jurar que hasta ronroneaba.. Yo lo envolvi con mis brazos y mi corazon.

**-Tu eres mi dueña y yo soy tu guardian.. tu espiritu estelar que te vigila desde el cielo y los astros-**recitaste entre mi cuello y mi oreja.. suave.. sutil.. solo para mi.

**-Eres mi amado Leon, y siempre estare igual para ti, porque dependo de ti para vivir-**continue con tus palabras para que entendieras que te amaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habian pasado horas en las que Loki y yo nos dejamos llevar por el sueño, pero el ruido de mi telefono me hizo levantarme.

**-¿Alo?-**dije al contestarlo sin mirar, pasando por encima de Loki haciendolo despertar.

**-¿Donde diablos estas?-**abri los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz-**no te escondas, ven, que ya me voy y te dejare sola... ¿o acaso estas con ese idiota de Loke? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que puede desaparecer si sigues con él?**

**-Basta, Natsu, estas borracho y no pudes conducir asi, esperame ya te voy a recoger-**dije tratando de sonar tranquila, voy, lo recojo y recojo mis cosas en su departamento.

**-Dejate de estupideces, no estoy borracho y mas te vale que estes en mi departamento cuando vuelva-**era como una orden-**ahh y no te sorprendas si me vez llegar con lapiz labial en la camisa o.. es más ni me hagas alboroto si voy con una amiga.**

**-Natsu...-**suspire con cansancio, entonces colgaste.

Tire el celular a la cama y bufe con molestia ¿Cuanto más de patan podias ser? Senti una suave mano tomar mi brazo y dirigí mi vista a ti.. estabas mirandome entre asustado y preocupado.. Si lose, yo tambien tengo miedo de ir y verlo.

**-Solo ire por mis cosas al departamento-**dije tratando de tranquilizarte.

-**No quiero que vayas, él podria hacerte algo, dejame ir contigo- **tu tratabas de evitar que vaya. Yo ya me estaba poniendo mi vestido y zapatos cuando volvi a sentir sus manos pero esta vez en mis hombros-**por favor no vayas.**

**-Loke tengo que ir, asi que por favor entiende-**me safe de sus manos, él aun seguia solo con boxers-**entiende, solo.. ya vuelvo, esperame.**

Y me fui de mi departamento. Sin voltear a verte, sabia que no me perseguirias pero tambien sabia que me mirarias partir. Tome mi auto y sali lo más a prisa que pude.

Tenia que acabar esto ya y que mejor que un viernes cuando se que no vendra su lado bueno.. Natsu.. admito que me da temor perteneces a otro, estaba tan acostumbrada a ti que a veces ese tambien era un obstaculo para admitir mi amor por Loke. Sin embargo tus continuos maltratos lograron que tomara valor asi que, en parte, todo te lo debo a ti.

Ya estaba por la carretera que seguia a la discoteca cuando vi un tumulto de gente. Habian patrullas de policias que indicaban que no habia paso, que debia voltear. Sin embargo algo dentro mio me hizo bajar del carro y correr a donde la gente de aglomeraba.. algo no estaba bien...

_**POV LOKE**_

Luego de verla partir, mi corazon estaba en mi puño. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo pero a la vez tenia impotencia.. ¿porque rayos no me permitio ir con ella? Ese bastardo podria hacerle algo ¿que pasaria si no la volvia a ver? ¿Y si la llevaba lejos?

Patee una silla. Bueno ya nada ganaba con desfogarme en un objeto. Me sente en el sofa (ya cambiado) y prendi el televisor para si quiera distraer mi mente de mis ideas asesinas por cierto pelirosa... Un escalofrio me recorre la espalda y tengo un mal presentimiento..

Usualmente los tengo cuando se que Lucy me necesita... creanme es casi un trabajo de dia entero saber donde la llevara el idiota ese, sonara muy acosador pero si yo no estaba alli jamas podria salvarla de sus abusos.

Abusos.. ella.. rayos, si tan solo me hubiera dejado ir con ella.

_-Ahora en las noticias les informamos de un choque doble en la Carretera Central-_

Esa noticia me llamo la atencion por lo que la deje un rato.

_-Aparentemente un conductor en estado de ebriedad sali de la conocida discoteca Sabertooth, estaba acompañado de una señorita. Segun los testigos el carro azul perdio control y termino por ir en el carril contrario ocasionando asi, el choque...-_

Mis manos sudaron frio al reconocer el automovil.. era el de Natsu.. ¿una acompañante?

Salte del sofa y corri a mi auto al pasarme la horrible idea de que esa acompañante fuera Lucy..

_"...Ninguna de las dos victimas sobrevivio al impacto, y el conductor del auto negro se encuentra en estado de gravedad...-"_

Esa habia sido la detonante de mi sobresalto.

Por más de que estuviera a maxima velocidad sentia que iba lento. Era mi amada la que podia.. ella.. no, no podia ser cierto. Tenia que ir y comprobar que todo era una vil jugarreta, que ella estaba sana y salva y que ese no era el auto de Natsu.

Sin embargo para mi mala suerte habia mucha gente en medio de la pista, habian oficiales indicando una ruta a seguir evitando aquel lugar. Detuve mi carro a un costado y corri como si no hubiera un mañana.. y realmente seria asi si mis estupidas sospechas fueran ciertas.

Llegue justo en el momento en el que sacaban el cuerpo de Natsu... su rostro se encontraba lleno de vidrios y justo en la parte de su cuello, la derecha para ser exactos habia un gran trozo de vidrio incrustrado.. Él tenia alli una cicatriz de una herida que le hizo su madre de pequeño.. Lucy me lo habia contado una vez ¿ironias de la vida? ¿o justicia? No sabia que pensar. Pero justo una cabellera rubia paso como un flash en mi memoria haciendo que recordase porque habia venido a este lugar tan desastrozo.

Buscaba la manera de acercarme, ver quien era su copiloto.. la desesperación crecia cada segundo que pasaba sin saber nada de mi rubia amada. Sin embargo entre tanta gente la vi.. estaba cerca del lugar, parecia caminar perdida, no pareciera querer aceptar lo que veia.

Y sin poder más se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos. Yo corri a su alcance, un policia trato de detenerme pero al verla entendio que probablemente eramos conocidos de alguna de las victimas. Corri hasta quedar cerca suyo. Alzó la vista nublada de lagrimas y aun intentado engañarse de que todo era una pesadilla negaste lentamente, repetitivamente.. hasta que por fin gruñiste furiosa de saber que todo era real.

**-NOO-**gritaste exasperada, caprichosa de querer que todo fuera como tu querias-**NOOOOOO**

Me dolia verte asi, me dolia saber que sufrias tanto por él. Queria gritarte por minuntos antes jurarme amor y ahora llorar por él pero sabia perfectamente que eso seria egoista de mi parte. Se perfectamente cuando dificil fue para ti vivir con él pero tambien se perfectamente cuanto fue que lo amaste en su debido momento.

Impotente solo pude agacharme, enterrarte en mis brazos y buscar conosolarte. Tu gritaste más, pataleaste, me golpeaste con tus puños el pecho y yo solo podia aguantar y tratar de que ya todo pasara. Cuando ya habias desfogado tu furia, sollozaste y te mantuviste quieta. Un oficial se nos acerco y me tendio una manta para poder cubrirla. No nos exigio alguna explicacion ya que cono solo verla y oirla sabian que alguien importante era.

Al cubrirte con la manta, temblaste de sorpresa y me miraste por unos segundos.. realmente temia tu reaccion porque podria ser tanto negativa para un nosotros como positiva para mi. Y para mi sorpresa solo me sujetaste del rostro, yo me recoste en tu mano tratando de entender tus movimientos.

**-Sabes.. esa de alli-**señalaste al cuerpo de una peliblanca con una rosa azul en el cabello-**pude haber sido yo..**

Quise reclamarte la idea tan estupida pero me callaste colocando tu dedo en mis labios. Negaste lentamente y sonreiste levemente.

**-Cuando lo vi.. queria correr a sus brazos.. pero sabes.. me dio miedo-**la mire confundido-**me dio miedo de que se levantara y me golpeara por no haber estado con él-**temblaste y yo me tense por tu idea-**entre en pánico, estaba aturdida por todo, queria que todo fuera un sueño pero a la vez no y por ello me debati yo misma.. perdoname, no quise golpearte asi-**negue con la cabeza pensando que aun no querias que hablase-**es solo que todo fue tan rapido..**

**-No te preocupes-**dije besando su dedo, tomando su mano y besando su palma-**yo estoy aqui.. ya nunca más podras sentir miedo.. me encargare personalmente de que seas feliz, de que seamos felices juntos..**

Y asi, asintiendo, te recostaste en mi pecho y tiraste las ultimas lagrimas por él.. no más dolor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
